The Blind and The Dumb
by bagashayu
Summary: Kang Seulgi, seorang bisu yang tinggal di sebuah desa di Korea. Suatu hari, dirinya bertemu seorang buta bernama Kim Seokjin. Pertemuan mereka berlanjut dengan hubungan manis, namun membuka kenangan pahit di saat yang bersamaan. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenangan pahit apa yang akhirnya terkuak lebar?


**THE BLIND AND THE DUMB**

Main Casts :

Kim Seokjin of BTS as Jin

Kang Seulgi of Red Velvet as Seulgi

Support Casts :

Kim Taeyeon as Seulgi's Mom

Seo Joo Hyun (Seohyun) as Nyonya Kim

Kang Jihyun (Soyou) as Seulgi's sister

Genre : Sad Romance  
Rating : T  
Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer :  
Ini debut pertama author di ffn!^^ Perkenalkan bagashayu imnida^^ Author adalah fanboy dari SNSD dan BTS :D Untuk debut author bakalan pake cast Jin BTS :) Well, tanpa banyak bicara, check it out!  
All the casts are belong to God, management, family, and you as fans! I just own the storyline :)

Last but not least, Happy Reading :D

.

.

.

.

.

Indah. Semua pemandangan ini sangatlah indah. Pohon-pohon tinggi nan hijau mengelilingi danau yang tenang. Air danau itu dingin. Tapi, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Seulgi. Seulgi sangat suka tempat ini. Tempat ini sangat menenangkan baginya. Tempat yang tenang itu, telah merekam banyak sekali pembicaraan Seulgi. Bukan bicara yang sebenarnya, melainkan pembicaraan Seulgi dengan Tuhan.

Seulgi, mengidap kelainan tuna wicara, atau kasarnya, bisu. Kelainan ini diidapnya semenjak kecil. Appanya, meninggal ketika eommanya mengandung dia. Sekarang, hanya sosok eomma lah yang dia punya. Dan dia amat sangat menyayangi wanita itu dan tidak ingin membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Dari kecil, Seulgi tidak disekolahkan oleh eommanya. Selain karena letak SLB yang jauh dari rumah, eommanya tidak punya uang lagi karena biaya untuk sekolah di SLB sangatlah besar. Seulgi menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bersama eommanya, berkebun atau berternak. Seulgi manyukai dan mensyukuri kehidupan yang dia jalani sekarang.

Dia masih duduk-duduk di pinggiran danau itu. Mencelupkan kakinya ke air danau yang tenang dan dingin. Seulgi suka tempat itu. Tempat itu menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia hatinya, yang hanya dia, tempat ini, dan Tuhan yang tahu. Bahwa dia ingin menjalani hidup normal. Bisa berbicara pada orang lain. Dengan begitu, mungkin beban eommanya akan berkurang.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berkomunikasi dengan alam, tiba-tiba Seulgi mendengar suara seperti ada yang jatuh. BUK! Seulgi menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya sosok namja seusianya terjatuh. Di dekatnya ada tongkat. Seulgi mengenal anak itu. Dia dan orang tuanya pindahan dari kota. Dia tuna netra, atau kasarnya, buta.

"Ahh! Appo!" teriak namja itu. Seulgi bergegas menghampirinya dan memapahnya bangun, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil tongkat namja itu yang terjatuh. Lututnya tergores. Seulgi membawa namja itu untuk di tepi danau. Seulgi mengeluarkan plester luka, yang selalu dia bawa di dalam tasnya, dan menutup luka namja itu. "Kamsahamnida! Kamu sudah membantuku! Kalau boleh tahu, kamu siapa? Namaku Kim Seokjin, atau biasa dipanggil Jin." Kata namja yang bernama Seokjin itu. Seulgi bingung, bagaimana menjawabnya? Dengan bahasa tangan? Jelas namja itu tidak bisa melihat, apalagi mengerti. Dengan tulisan? Sama saja. "Hei! Nama kamu siapa?" ulang Jin. Seulgi masih bingung. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide. Dia menuliskan huruf menggunakan jarinya di atas telapak tangan Jin. Pertama, dia menulis huruf n pada telapak tangan Jin. "N" ulang Jin. Seulgi mengangguk. Dia melakukan hal serupa sampai terbentuk kalimat "NAMAKU KANG SEULGI.". Jin berkata , "Jadi, nama kamu Seulgi? Lalu, kenapa harus seperti ini berkenalannya?" tanya Jin. Seulgi menjawab , "AKU BISU.". Lalu Jin mengangguk, mengerti.

Percakapan mereka tak berhenti sampai di situ. Jin dan Seulgi saling bercerita bagaimana mereka bisa seperti itu. "Dulu, waktu masih tinggal di Seoul, aku suka ikut balapan liar. Suatu ketika, aku menabrak mobil chinguku yang jadi lawan tandingku. Rem mobil ku blong. Dan, tabrakan deh. Aku masih selamat, tapi kehilangan indera penglihatanku." Kata Jin. Seulgi mendengarkan dengan seksama. Lalu, Seulgi bertanya, "APA YANG TERJADI SAMA TEMAN KAMU?". Jin terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan tolong jangan tanyakan hal itu." Jawabnya tegas. Seulgi kaget, dengan temperamen dia yang tiba-tiba naik. Jin tampak aneh. Lalu, dia bergegas berdiri. Seulgi berusaha membantunya. Jin masih tampak aneh. Lalu, Seulgi berkata "MIANHAE, JIN-SSI." Dan hanya jawaban singkat "gwaenchana" yang dia terima. Dan Jin bergegas pergi.

#####

"Tolong antarkan kue ini ke rumah Nyonya Kim. Itu yang di seberang jalan."  
Seulgi melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk eommanya. Arah rumah Jin. Seulgi teringat percakapannya dengan Jin yang berakhir tidak begitu mulus. Sebenarnya, Seulgi masih tidak enak sama Jin. Mungkin dia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi.

Lalu, Seulgi pergi ke rumah Nyonya Kim mengantarkan kue. Karena tak mampu mengucapkan salam, Seulgi hanya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu pagar saja. "Siapa ya?" teriak suara wanita dari dalam. Seulgi mengetuk lagi, lebih keras. Seulgi mendengar suara gerutuan dari dalam. Tak lama, sesosok ahjumma muncul. Nyonya Kim, ibu nya Dhika. "Ah, Seulgi-ah. Silakan masuk, Nak.", Kata Nyonya Kim sambil membukakan pintu pagar. Seulgi diajak masuk rumahnya. Sesampai di ruang tamu, Seulgi menyerahkan kue itu. "Dari eomma kamu, ya?" tanya Nyonya Kim. Seulgi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Nyonya Kim tampak senang , "Ah, kamsahamnida. Oh,ya. ahjumma tinggal di sini sebentar ya. Ada sesuatu untuk eomma kamu. Kamu tunggu saja di sini.". kata Nyonya Kim.

Seulgi duduk di ruang tamu itu, sendirian. Karena bosan, Seulgi berkeliling melihat seisi ruangan. Ada banyak pajangan dari kayu, foto-foto keluarga, dan banyak lagi. Perhatian Seulgi terhenti pada satu foto. Foto kelulusan seorang Kim Seokjin yang tampak sangat bahagia mengenakan toga nya. Dari tanggal di foto itu, terlhiat foto itu diambil satu tahun yang lalu. _Satu tahun yang lalu, ya? _Seulgi teringat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Hari yang membuat kehidupannya dan eommanya semakin suram. Kang Jihyun, kakak Seulgi, tewas tertabrak waktu mereka masih tinggal di Seoul. Hal itu tentu saja meninggalkan luka yang dalam bagi Seulgi dan eommanya. Akhirnya, mereka pindah ke desa ini. Sebuah desa di Jeonju, kampung halaman eommanya.

"Seulgi-ah." Panggil Nyonya Kim dari belakang.

Seulgi menoleh, mendapati Nyonya Kim memegangi sesuatu. Sepiring besar aneka kue dan jajanan pasar. Seulgi mengambil piring itu dari tangan Nyonya Kim. Seulgi, yang selalu membawa notes kecil, menuliskan sesuatu pada Nyonya Kim.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjumma. Maaf sebelumnya, saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Nyonya Kim membaca tulisan tersebut, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Yang di foto itu, ya?" Seulgi mengangguk. Lalu, Nyonya Kim berkata, "Itu foto Seokin saat kelulusannya, satu tahun yang lalu. Kami sekeluarga masih tinggal di Seoul saat itu.". Seulgi masih menunggu, sepertinya masih ada yang Nyonya Kim ingin katakan, namun tak bisa. Ada sesuatu pada raut wajahnya, yang Seulgi tidak tahu. Lagi-lagi, Seulgi dihinggapi perasaan bersalah itu lagi.

"Mianhae, ahjumma. Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

Seulgi menyerahkan tulisan itu ke tangan Nyonya Kim. Nyonya Kim membacanya, dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa, Seulgi-ah. Kamu tidak salah apa-apa kok." Katanya.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit, ahjumma."

Nyonya Kim membaca tulisan itu dengan ekspresi aneh. Entah lega, entah tidak enak. Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa berkata , "Ya sudah. Titip salam buat eomma kamu, ya." Dan dia mengantarkan Seulgi sampai pintu gerbang. Memperhatikan punggung Seulgi menyeberang jalan, menjauhi rumahnya. Namun, mendatangkan sesuatu yang berusaha dia lupakan.

#####

Keesokan harinya, Seulgi sedang menyiram kebun di halaman. Dia memperhatikan rumah di seberangnya itu dan melihat ada sesuatu di sana. Jin, sedang menyiram halaman dengan tak tentu arah, mengakibatkan seluruh taman dan dinding rumah menjadi basah. Seulgi kasihan melihatnya. Terbersit rasa penyesalan yang menghinggapinya dua hari yang lalu. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Seulgi bergegas ke rumah itu.

Jin masih berdiri mematung di sana. Tangannya memegang selang air, namun tidak tertuju pada tanaman, melainkan pada dinding pagar rumahnya. Seulgi, berusaha mengendap dan mencolek bahu. Kontan Jin kaget dan menoleh ke belakang, "Siapa di situ?". Dengan lembut, Seulgi melepas pegangan Jin pada selang itu, dan menulis kalimat pada telapak tangan Dhika. INI AKU, SEULGI.

#####

Mereka terduduk diam di taman itu. Mereka tak saling bicara sejak Seulgi mengajak Jin untuk melewatkan waktu berdua di sana. Mereka saling terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing dan, terutama Jin, tak ingin pikirannya diketahui siapapun.

Lama terdiam. Akhirnya, Jin membuka percakapan , "Untuk apa kita di sini?". Seulgi tak langsung menjawab, dia menatap wajah kosong itu sebentar. Lalu dia berucap, "AKU HANYA INGIN MELEWATI WAKTU BERDUA DENGANMU. BOLEH?". Jin tidak langsung menjawab. Seulgi terus menunggu jawaban apapun, dari mulut Jin. 5 menit terdiam, akhirnya Jin menjawab, "Kenapa harus denganku?". Seulgi menjawab, "AKU INGIN BERTEMAN DENGANMU." _Mungkin lebih, Jin-ssi... _batin Seulgi berbisik. Jin tidak pernah tahu, apa yang Seulgi rasakan semenjak pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali itu. Danau itu memang tempat paling indah, namun Jin lebih indah. Seulgi merasakan keindahan itu terpancar pada Jin. Keindahan yang terpancar bukan dari mata, melainkan pada dirinya. Dan Seulgi tak ingin kehilangan itu. "Berteman denganku?" tanya Jin. _Aku sudah lupa apa itu teman... Sejak mereka semua meninggalkan aku._ Seulgi menjawab, "YA. AKU INGIN BERTEMAN DENGANMU." Lama lagi Seulgi menunggu sebuah jawaban dari Jin. Seolah sel-sel pada otaknya berkecamuk mengatakan "Ne" atau "Ani". Lama, dan satu anggukan muncul. Seulgi pun tersenyum senang.

Mereka terduduk di situ bercerita banyak hal. Jin baru tahu kalau ternyata Seulgi juga tinggal di Seoul. Dia tinggal bersama eomma dan eonni nya. Jin semakin terkejut ketika tahu appa dan eonninya sudah meninggal. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa?" tanya Jin. Jin tak tahu ekspresinya, namun Jin bisa mendengar helaan nafas Seulgi yang menandakan kalau dia sedang bersedih. "EONNIKU MENINGGAL KARENA KECELAKAAN. DIA DITABRAK. APPAKU MENINGGAL KETIKA AKU MASIH KECIL, KATANYA KARENA KECELAKAAN PESAWAT." Jawab Seulgi. Jin terdiam, merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sini. Tiba-tiba dia teringat yeoja yang ditabraknya dulu. Lebih tepatnya yeojachingunya sendiri. Makanya, dia dan eommanya pindah ke sini. Eomma, satu-satunya orang tua yang dia miliki, tidak ingin dia masuk penjara. Sementara dia sendiri ingin menghindar dari kesedihan dan dosa yang mendalam.

"TAPI, ITU KAN SETAHUN YANG LALU. MESKIPUN DUKA DI HATI MASIH ADA, TAPI SEMUA TELAH MEMBAIK." Jawab Seulgi. "Membaik? Kenapa secepat itu?" tanya Jin. "AKU DAN EOMMA BERUSAHA MENERIMA SEMUANYA. MESKIPUN EOMMA MASIH SUKA MENANGISI KEMATIAN MEREKA. TAPI KAMI TAHU, SEMUA YANG HIDUP PASTI AKAN MATI." Jawab Seulgi. Jin terdiam lagi. _Semua yang hidup pasti mati... __Tapi bagaimana jika kematian datang dengan begitu cepat? Bagaimana rasanya, jika melihat orang yang kau sayangi meninggal di depan matamu? Bagaimana rasanya, jika kau sadar bahwa kaulah penyebab kematian itu? Kau tak akan tahu, Seulgi-ssi._

_Tak akan tahu..._

#####

Semakin dekat. Itulah hubungan mereka. Setiap hari mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain. Mereka merasa nyaman di tengah kekurangan fisik mereka. Mereka merasa diri mereka sempurna ketika mereka berdua, sama seperti semua orang yang ada di dunia.

1 bulan sudah sejak pertemuan mereka di tepi danau itu. Setiap hari setelah itu, mereka terus bertemu. Entah di bukit, danau, atau pinggiran sungai. Yang jelas mereka tak melewatkan 1 hari pun untuk tidak bertemu. Mereka seperti sudah bersatu. Tanpa perlu menyatakan, mereka sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing. Mereka menjalani itu dengan bahagia, meskipun cacat fisik mereka. Dan cacat itu tak menghalangi mereka untuk terus bersatu.

1 bulan, yang tak akan pernah Jin lupakan. Meskipun matanya tak bisa melihat, tak mampu merekam visualisasi nyata keindahan di sekitarnya. Namun hatinya tahu, keindahan itu ada dan bukanlah khayalan belaka. Seulgi ada, dan bukanlah khayalannya.

1 bulan, yang tak akan pernah Seulgi lupakan. Melalui Jin, Seulgi bisa berbicara pada dunia. Berbicara betapa bersyukurnya dia ada di dunia, dan Jin pun ada bersamanya. Hatinya tahu, keindahan yang Tuhan ciptakan ada padanya. Jin ada, membawa kehidupan yang lebih indah baginya.

#####

Di puncak bukit itu mereka terduduk berdua. Menikmati pemandangan alam yang luar biasa indahnya. Lalu, Seulgi berucap, "AKU INGIN KITA TERUS BEGINI. KAMULAH MULUT TEMPATKU BERUCAP.". Jin langsung menjawab, "Aku juga. Kamulah mata tempatku melihat dunia.". Seulgi bersandar di bahu Jin. Mereka tersenyum. Dan senyuman mereka diawasi oleh Sang Cahaya yang akan terbenam,

Mereka pulang dari puncak bukit, menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam di atas sana. Jin melihat menggunakan hatinya dan Seulgi. Merasakan keindahan tanpa visual tak pernah Jin rasakan. Baru kali ini. _Dan bersamanya..._

Seulgi menuntun Jin sampai pintu gerbang depan. "GOMAWO, JIN-AH. KAMU SUDAH MAU MENEMANI AKU. KAPAN-KAPAN KITA KE SANA LAGI, YUK?" tanya Seulgi. "Baiklah!" jawab Jin. Dan mereka tertawa. "KALAU BEGITU, AKU PULANG DULU, YA" kata Seulgi. Jin mengangguk. Pertemuan mereka selesai hari itu. Dan akhir pertemuan itu ditonton oleh eommanya Seulgi, dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh.

#####

"Eomma tahu anak itu." Jawab eomma, setelah ditanya oleh Seulgi.

"Maksud eomma?" tanya Seulgi, melalui tulisan di notes kecilnya.

Lalu, eommanya bercerita. Sebuah cerita yang menghancurkan Seulgi. Setiap kata-katanya meruntuhkan semua teka-teki yang Seulgi rasakan semenjak melihat foto di ruang keluarga itu. Semuanya jelas, foto itu, kejadian yang dialami Jin, semua petunjuk yang Seulgi tidak sadari tiba-tiba menampakkan sebuah jawaban. Jawaban yang tidak pernah ia harapkan.

Dan selanjutnya, ia menangis. Tangisan yang tak pernah ia keluarkan selama satu tahun, akhirnya pecah juga. Dia menangisi kematian itu, kejadian itu, dan kenyataan tiba-tiba yang harus dia terima sekarang. Pahit yang nyata di hidupnya. Manis itu, ternyata hanyalah pahit yang terselubung.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Seulgi bertanya

"Eomma tahu dari mana?"

Eommanya membaca tulisan itu, lalu menjawab, "Tak lama setelah kejadian itu, dia datang pada eomma. Menceritakan semuanya. Eomma memang sudah melupakan dan memaafkan, hanya saja sakit di sini belum hilang." eomma menunjuk tempat dimana semua perasaan bersemayam, tepat di atas jantungnya. Seulgi terdiam, berusaha menyangkal namun tak bisa. Ingin dia menyangkal, namun batinnya mengakui kalau itu benar.

"Eomma, boleh aku ke rumah dia? Aku ingin mendengar darinya langsung"

Eommanya membaca tulisan itu, dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu, Seulgi langsung ke rumah itu.

Sesampainya di rumah Jin, Seulgi langsung di suruh masuk dan duduk oleh Nyonya Kim. "Ada apa, Seulgi-ah?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Ada yang saya ingin tanyakan ke Jin, ahjumma."

"Jin sedang di kamar mandi. Ada apa, Seulgi-ah?" tanya Nyonya Kim. _Ah, baiklah. Aku tanya pada Nyonya Kim saja_.

"Saya ingin menanyakan, apa benar Jin pernah menabrak seseorang?"

Nyonya Kim membaca tulisan itu. Raut wajahnya yang ramah berubah suram. _Kenapa masa lalu itu harus diungkit lagi?_ Lalu, Nyonya Kim memutuskan untuk jujur, dan menjawab, "Ne. Jin pernah menabrak seorang yeoja. Yeojachingunya sendiri. Dari mana kamu tahu itu?"

"Siapa nama pacar dia, ahjumma?"

Nyonya Kim menarik nafas, dalam sekali, sebelum menjawab, "Namanya Jihyun, Nak. Kang Jihyun."._Ternyata benar, Jihyun eonni..._

"Kenapa, ahjumma? Ada apa antara Jin dan Jihyun eonni? Kenapa Jin bisa se..." sebelum Seulgi selesai menulis, Nyonya Kim sudah menangis. Tangisan seorang eomma yang memendam kesedihannya. "Kamu... tak tahu kan... betapa menyesalnya kami berdua? Tak tahu kan... Seulgi-ah?" tanya Nyonya Kim di tengah isak tangisnya. Seulgi terdiam menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Nyonya Kim.

"Kami... me..nyesal se.. . T...teruta...ma J...Jin. D..dia me...menang..gung beb..an yang b..berat sekali. A…ahjum..ma..." dan tangisnya semakin pecah. Seulgi menghampiri dan berusaha menenangkannya. Memeluknya erat.

"Ahjumma bisa tulis kejadiannya kalau tak sanggup bicara."

Nyonya Kim membaca tulisan itu, dan mengangguk.

Kejadiannya setahun yang lalu. Jin baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya. Malamnya, Jin hendak merayakan pesta kelulusan bersama teman-temannya. Ahjumma sudah berusaha untuk melarangnya, namun dia tak mendengar. Sampai jam 1 malam ahjumma tunggu, Jin belum juga pulang. Jam setengah 4 pagi, ahjumma mendapat telepon dari chingunya bahwa Jin kecelakaan ketika ikut balap liar. Ahjumma segera ke rumah sakit tempat Jin dirawat. Ahjumma tak mengerti kenapa semua menjadi seruwet ini.

Dokter bilang, Jin kehilangan indera penglihatannya karena kecelakaan itu. Dan ahjumma tidak punya uang ataupun pendonor untuk operasi mata Jin.

Setelah siuman, Jin menangis. Dia menangis dan tak mau bilang kepada ahjumma apa penyebabnya. Dia berkata bahwa dia ingin mati. Ingin menukar posisi, katanya. Dia dilanda depresi, Seulgi-ah... Sampai suatu ketika, di hari terakhir dia dirawat, dia bercerita kalau dia menabrak pacarnya, Jihyun.

Seulgi membaca tulisan itu, cermat dan teliti. Seulgi ingat, Jihyun eonni juga ingin merayakan kelulusan bersama teman-temannya. Dan dalam perjalanan ke rumah temannya, Jihyun tertabrak mobil yang ternyata adalah mobil Jin, pacarnya sendiri. Setelah bu Tia sedikit tenang, Seulgi pamit. Ingin menyangkal ini semua. Menyangkal hidupnya.

#####

Sudah seminggu Seulgi tidak terlihat. Jin bertanya-tanya kemana dia. Bahkan, rumahnya pun kosong. _Kemana dia?_

Jin bertanya pada eommanya, "Eomma, rumah Seulgi yang di seberang jalan kenapa kosong ya? Seperti tidak ada penghuninya." Tanya Jin. Eommanya terdiam. Eommanya tahu betul alasan mereka pergi.

"Jadi begini..." kata eommanya, dan dia bercerita semuanya. Dia bercerita pengakuan kesalahan mereka berdua pada Seulgi. Kontan Jin shock, rahasia yang selama ini dia pendam di depan yeoja yang dia sayangi akhirnya terkuak. Rahasia yang akan menjauhkan mereka, akhirnya benar - benar menjauhkan mereka.

Jin tak tahu, yang jelas ada sesuatu cairan keluar dari matanya. Dan ada sesak di dadanya yang membuat cairan itu keluar semakin deras. Kesedihan, dan kehilangan. Sedih dan hilang yang sama ketika eonninya Seulgi, Jihyun, tertabrak karena dirinya. Dan sekarang, Seulgi, tersakiti karena dirinya. Jin terus menangis dan tak mau tahu apapun lagi.

"Tapi, Seulgi menitipkan surat untuk kamu. Eomma bacakan, ya." Kata Nyonya Kim.

Dear Seokjin,

Ketika kamu membaca ini, aku sudah pergi. Pergi jauh entah kemana bersama eommaku. Jin, kamu tak perlu bersedih karena kehilanganmu. Aku juga amat kehilangan Jihyun eonni. Namun, seperti pernah aku bilang, setiap yang hidup pasti akan menemui ajalnya. Dan mungkin... sudah waktunya ajal menjemput Jihyun eonni.

Jin, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Masa lalu kamu sudah aku tahu. Kamu tenang saja, bagaimanapun masa lalu kamu, aku ingin kamu tetap ada di sisiku. Karena denganmulah, aku bisa berbicara pada dunia. Aku menginginkanmu, membutuhkanmu, dan tak peduli bagaimana dirimu di masa lalu. Karena setiap insan di bumi bisa bertaubat. Aku percaya kamu sudah melakukannya.

Jin, aku pergi untuk sementara. Aku ingin melewatkan waktu berdua bersama eommaku. Yang jelas, ketika sudah siap, aku akan kembali. Melewatkan waktu bersamamu seperti yang biasa kita lakukan. Karena, kamu adalah mulut tempatku berbicara, bersyukur. Bersyukur karena adanya kamu di hidupku.

Kita akan bertemu lagi

KANG SEULGI

Tak ada tangis lagi, yang ada senyum bahagia. Karena dia tahu, dia tak akan pernah kehilangan Seulgi. Paling tidak, hatinya tahu. _Aku akan bersama kamu lagi. Melewati waktu berdua denganmu, dan menjadi teman hidupmu._

_Karena kamu adalah mata tempatku melihat._

Aah, kelar juga ff ini :D  
Baiklah, tanpa banyak bicara, mind to comment? :D


End file.
